


【Mafusora】Daphne

by Dhorhs



Category: After the rain - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhorhs/pseuds/Dhorhs
Summary: ·R18预警，是mafusora，有一句话椅爽提及·长车，是和星星老师的联文·“>”部分为本人所写（ooc警告），“#”部分为星星老师所写·そらる誕生日おめでとう！
Kudos: 26





	【Mafusora】Daphne

**Author's Note:**

> Daphne，沈丁花，又称为瑞香  
花语是永远的意思  
如果送给他人，意味着对方是自己的永远

#  
“炭酸の抜けた ソーダのような日々”  
厨房中，そらる一边悠闲地哼着歌，一边愉悦地给恋人煮着晚餐。橘黄色的晚霞从窗中斜照进来，溢了满屋的安宁，也衬得他的脸庞更加清秀。  
只看脸的话确实挺安详的。  
那双被视作粉丝心头爱的双手，此时正拿着各种调味料往锅里倒。そらる看了看瓶侧的标签，歪了歪头，索性将它们大杂烩了。揭开盖子，食材“咕嘟咕嘟”地向上冒泡，看起来很美味的样子。  
“待会和まふ一起吃” そらる重新把盖子盖上，转身拿了个小黑瓶。“超市里好像说这个加在菜里面会好吃。”他拧开瓶盖，扑鼻而来一股诱人的香气。“嘛啊，加进去就对了。”  
そらる一股脑地倒进去了小半瓶，浇在黑乎乎的食物表面，发出“刺啦”的声响。  
“そんな嬉しそうな 無邪気の顔 誰にも見せないで”将卖相不怎么样的菜倒入盘中，そらる又盛了两碗米饭，一起端出去。  
可他忘记了的是那并不是超市买的调味品。  
饭桌前，恋人早已拿着筷子等待着了。まふまふ很贴心地为他拉开一张椅子，接过手中的碗。但看到那仿佛自动打上一层厚厚马赛克的不明物体，皱了皱眉。“你又研制新菜品了？”  
そらる正在吃饭，鼓着腮帮点了点头，样子甚是可爱。  
都是经历过大风大浪的人，这点自然不在话下。まふまふ夹了一小筷子的菜，放入口中嚼了嚼。一旁的そらる表面虽然很平静，事实上内心却很期待恋人的评价。  
“そらるさん你是想要我说实话呢，还是？”まふまふ放下筷子，眯着眼睛看そらる。“实话。”他自己也对这不明物没多大信心，尤其是那个小黑瓶，万一只是商家的促销手段呢？  
“太草了wwwwwwww” まふまふ笑出声来“咸中带了一点糖浆的甜w。这恰到好处的焦味也只有そらるさん能做得到吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”屋子里回荡着まふ的经典笑声，久久无法散去。  
看着まふまふ眼泪都要笑出来了的样子，そらるさん表示有点头大。  
最终那盘垃圾谁也没有再动过一口，然后就被丢掉了。  
洗好碗擦好桌子，そらる在厨房里洗水果。洗干净的草莓被放在玻璃碗里，柔和的光线照得水珠晶莹剔透。他往口中塞了一个，可还没来得及吃，就贴上了一个柔软的唇。  
舌头入侵进そらる的口腔，互相缠绕着，直至草莓汁液四溅。两人都尝到了甜甜的味道，更加难舍难分。まふまふ的手也不自觉地抚上そらる的胸口，手指不停地打转。  
良久，这个草莓味的吻才依依不舍地结束。嘴间连出粉色的丝丝缕缕，淫糜极了。  
そらる抹了抹嘴角“你不是玩游戏么，怎么过来了。”まふまふ笑嘻嘻地又吃了一个草莓“因为我没有吃饱！要来找そらるさん解决问题—”“找我？今晚我不做饭了，你要不要点个外卖？”  
まふまふ笑着摸上そらる的脖子“我要吃そらるさん啊——”

>  
对方一步步地把他逼到了料理台旁，腰肢被迫抵着冰凉的大理石台边，硌得生疼。无措的手胡乱向后摸索着，不小心打掉了旁边的冰水。透明的液体浸湿了白色的居家服袖子，湿答答地贴在皮肤上，不少地方也被洒到了水，浅色的衣服一下子变得通透，更加有了一丝别样的意味。  
まふまふ抓住了そらる的手，将自己的手指一点一点填满对方的指缝，白皙而又骨节分明的手交叠在一起，被扣在了漆黑的台面上，有着极大的反差。  
而另一只手则禁锢住了对方的脑袋，他欺身吻向对方的唇瓣，像是在品尝什么世间少有的饕餮盛宴般细细研磨着，却又很想粗暴的对待对方，用最下流的方式让那个向来严谨的人露出只有他才能看到的光景。  
他轻轻啃食着那柔嫩的肌肤，顺着唇纹小心翼翼地舔舐，宛如面前的人即是他的无上珍宝————事实上本就是如此。灵活的舌头撬开了那洁白的贝齿，仔仔细细地扫荡着口腔的每一个角落，分泌过多的涎水从被迫张开的嘴角滑落，银丝沿着脸庞的轮廓一路下去直至滴入那敞开的衣领深处，诱发出无限遐想，偌大的房间里只剩下布料摩擦的声音与啧啧的水声。  
直至嘴唇被蹂躏得嫣红似是要滴血一样，才舍得停下来，饶是不错的肺活量，也有些撑不过。雪白的肌肤上染上了一抹绯红，胸口微微起伏，一边大口呼吸着新鲜空气一边低喘着。  
在这半开放的厨房乃至整个客厅都弥漫着呛人的气息，无需多言都会知道接下来会是怎样的展开。  
まふまふ不安分的双手在そらる身上来回摩挲，从衣服下摆伸进去一路往上，肆意揉捏着几乎不见光的那些地方，故意地在对方身上留下一片又一片情欲的痕迹。他俯下身子，将整个脸埋在对方的脖颈之间，一口咬上了人最脆弱的地方，在明显感到身下人的颤栗，听到微弱的被死死咬在牙关里的叫声，更加兴奋了起来。斑驳的红印上泛着一层水光，大剌剌地昭示着一切。  
“你......属狗的啊......”在试图推开无果后，无奈之下只好接受恋人这般胡作非为。  
对方像是很理所当然的一样将衣服径直撩起，一点点卷起来防止掉落，再是转移了阵地开始亲吻着他的胸膛，腰被对方紧紧地环着。眼前的场景实在过于刺激，虽然已经不是第一次了，但还是让人容易害羞，そらる别过头闭上了眼，却不想对方立刻伸出了一只手将他的头扣回来。まふまふ用指腹来回划过对方的脸颊，将他搂入怀中，在耳畔轻声呢喃着：  
“我想看着你的脸。”  
倾落着暧昧的话语，就着这个姿势咬上了早已赤红的耳廓，用牙齿摩擦着这敏感的地方。  
原先舔舐过的胸膛上遗留的液体已经干涸，冰凉的触感抵上对方衣服的纤维的质感，更是添一分快感。  
“要做吗？”まふまふ咬着对方耳朵含糊不清地问道。  
“你这不是明知故问吗…………”そらる黏黏糊糊地小声嘀咕着，“况且————”  
“你都硬了啊。”  
配着这句话，他故意地用自己的大腿有一下没一下蹭过对方的下体，满意地看到对方明显眯起了眼睛，手愈发扣得紧了一分。  
这是无声的盛邀。

#  
一边又难舍难分地吻起来，一边急不可待地褪去彼此身上碍事的遮盖物。そらる的衣服松松垮垮地罩在身上，已然防不住那春光泄露。洁白如雪一般的细嫩胸膛上，几朵傲然绽放的梅花甚是显目。  
まふまふ看着自己留下的印记，像只饱食妙鲜包的大猫那般餍足地笑了。指尖滑过突起的喉结，似乎能感受得出他的颤动。向下，凹陷的锁骨令まふまふ有些心疼“有没有好好地吃饭啊。”鲜红的舌尖勾勒出锁骨的状貌，他露出雪白的牙齿，轻轻啮咬着，把握好力度，再在即将要破皮的时候烙下一吻，甜甜地看向身上人。  
“嘶，你...你真是属狗的啊..”虽说不疼，但这样磨来磨去，脾气很好的そらる也有些不耐烦了。手若有若无地扯着まふまふ的衬衫，欲更靠近他一些，能够靠在那有安全感的胸膛中。  
看着他不自觉的小动作，まふまふ也不急着脱衣服了。将那双漂亮的手放在自己的腰旁，低声对そらる说“自己来吧。”  
找到了支配权的そらる一下子脱下了对方的家居裤，露出和主人一样兴致勃发的物什。纯棉的白色布料包裹着的欲望，已经迫不及待地想要被那双手温柔抚摸了。  
そらる隔着内裤轻触着，掌心似要被灼烧一般。拉开内裤一角，活泼的那物便弹跳出来，精神抖擞地朝他打了个招呼，顺便将些透明的粘液遗留在他的手上。顺着柱身上下滑动，再把玩着那两颗沉甸甸的球球，そらる爱抚得不亦乐乎。他俯下身，直到鼻翼将要触碰到性器顶端时停了下来。  
来回地用手抚摸着每一处，想要挑起对方的欲火，可总觉得少了些什么。  
“吶，そらるさん。”まふまふ撩起他的发“用嘴，嗯？。”虽说是请求，话语里仍带着不置可否的命令。魅惑的嗓音就像毒药，充盈了他的大脑。そらる鬼使神差地张开了嘴，将它含入口中。  
硕大的顶端立刻撑开了口腔，男性独有的气味扑面而来，和着まふまふ身上淡淡的清香。每次凑在他的颈脖处，都能嗅到这股隐隐约约的香气。柔柔的，仿佛多年前第一次见面，那个笑容干净，衣袖飘扬的那个大男孩。  
依稀记得那声甜甜的そらるさん，记得川流不息的马路上偷偷握住自己的手，记得满空花火之下的青涩接吻，记得第一次进入时耳边不住的“すみません”，记得生病时嘴边的那口温度刚好的粥。  
他握住柱身，挑逗着嘴巴包裹不下的地方。嫣红的舌尖围绕着马眼打转，带出少许清澈的液体，又当着まふまふ的面将其咽下，露出干净的舌头来。まふまふ眼一红，显然是禁不起考验，手指插入そらる发间，挺着胯在温暖的嘴里抽插。  
模仿着性交的模样，膨胀的性器在嘴中进进出出，来不及吞咽的口水被带出来，滴滴答答地落在毛发上，一片泥泞。但又不舍得他痛，肉棒往往是进去了一小半之后就抽了出来，顶端在粉舌上蹭了蹭，又继续进入温柔乡。  
そらる突然推开了まふまふ，到旁边喝了小半杯水，在他还没有反应过来的时候又含了上去。  
进入口腔的那一刹那，まふまふ就明白，恋人在玩什么花招了。  
微凉的牙龈碰到火热的性器，并没有让他萎下去，反而多了一丝情趣。尝到甜头的肉棒在嘴巴里不断地膨胀，撑得そらる有些难受。他一只手揉搓着睾丸，另一只手抚摸着上面的青筋，指甲轻轻地搔刮着，希望它能早点射出来。  
柔软的居家裤，早已被股缝间粘稠的水给打湿了。

>  
两个人身上的衣服早已全部褪去坦诚相对着。まふまふ一只手与对方十指紧扣，另一只手一路向下，摸上了兴奋起来的下体，掌心摩擦着炙热的物什，但他却无心安抚对方，用指尖轻轻抹掉从小孔中泊泊淌出的透明液体，便向后探去。  
骨节分明而又修长的手指上沾满了黏糊糊的液体，一点一点缓缓挤进幽闭的穴口，撑开抚平了内壁的褶皱。有一阵未被使用的地方在挑逗之下被唤起了肉体的记忆，叫嚣着渴求更多。在对方适应之后，他摸索着边缘，一边安抚着对方一边又加了一根手指进去，刚伸进去便把两根手指开始慢慢模拟着性交的动作，而每次却又坏心眼的都宛如隔靴搔痒一般，故意不去触碰熟知的敏感地带。  
“你......哈啊……好慢啊……”这个举动果不其然引来了对方的抗议，年上的恋人用着一贯懒洋洋的声音嘲讽着，殊不知那几乎可以称得上是甜腻的撒娇更是给添上了一分情色，加上脸上的红晕，丝毫没有任何的攻击力，反倒让身上人更加的兴奋不已。  
“不好好扩张的话，过会儿吃苦的是你哦？”他将手指拔出，发出了响亮的一声“啵”，让人又羞又恼。  
“反正也没关系———”そらる拖着长音回答道，然后抬起了腿，用小腿勾了勾对方的大腿，满意地看到对方微微眯了眯眼睛。  
まふまふ将人从料理台上抱了下来，掰开了手感极好的臀肉，径直进入让对方只能靠自己的下体来支撑，完全依靠在自己身上。整根的没入实在过于刺激，导致对方甚至连叫都叫不出，张着嘴大口喘息着，生理泪水朦胧了透彻的眼睛，痛感与快感的交织促使下意识搂在脖子的手更紧了些许。  
待到对方适应之后，才开始缓慢地抽插，太久没有做过的身体格外的敏感，酥酥麻麻的感觉不断从下面涌上来，逐渐变强的攻势让そらる整个人被迫像考拉一样扒在对方身上，手指在背上胡乱地抓着，隔着一层布料并不能造成什么实质性的伤害，  
令人发指的快感让人近乎失去理智，甚至舒服到脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“光是这样子就要高潮了是吗？”恋人在耳畔压低了声音说着下流话，一边加快了动作，愣是故意不去碰对方的硬物，早已完全挺立的物什自马眼里不断流出液体，几乎完全可以肯定，只要他稍微撸动几下，对方就会马上去了。  
“能不能......碰碰那里......”连带着话语也一起被顶的支离破碎。  
“诶，这样子就要去了吗？”对方轻声细语道，“真是敏感啊。”他又一次亲吻着对方的脖颈，用力吮吸着留下星星点点的红色印记。  
“用后面去一次吧？”像是在喃喃自语一样，对方忽然一下子加快了抽插的频率，幅度也越来越大，整根拔出与没入的快感简直毁天灭地，整个小穴变得湿淋淋的，分泌出来的液体被带出顺着大腿根滑落，弄得私处毛发也是湿漉漉的，刮挲着柔嫩的肌肤。  
在顶弄到了某一点凸起后，そらる难以自控的叫出了声。“是这里啊…………”对方坏心眼地扣紧了他的腰，猛烈地往那一块冲击着，次次被顶撞敏感点而导致完全的失控。  
“不要了……哈啊……！”脸颊上滑落着生理泪水，年上的恋人放下了自己的架子，情难自禁地大声哭喊着，一遍遍地求饶，正中了对方下怀。  
“那就这样去吧……”轻轻咬了咬对方的耳坠以示安慰，加速抽插了几下，他的相方立马达到了绝顶，浊白的液体从顶端喷出，高潮后的躯体微微颤抖着，双目完全失了神，一缕缕银丝从嘴角划落。  
“可是我还没有射啊，そらるさん真狡猾。”まふまふ引诱着对方的手摸向了自己刚刚拔出还残留着肠液的炙热，言外之意再明显不过了。  
“那么接下来，我们玩点刺激的吧。怎么样？そらるさん♪～”

#  
“玩，玩什么...?”刚刚高潮过的身子还沉浸在妙不可言的余韵里，大脑都有些懒散，そらる小声地喘着气，用手腕拭去泪珠，迷茫地看着恋人，不知道他想要做什么。  
まふまふ低下头思索了一会，然后猛地一拍手“啊，就是那个了！”他拉开冰箱的门，头伸进去窸窸窣窣地找东西。一旁的そらる有些空虚，尚未褪去情欲的后穴一张一缩，像是在邀请男人的进入。  
他将一只脚跷到料理台上，另一只脚垂在台侧，望着敏感的那处，又看了看还在找东西的まふまふ，一咬牙，自己玩弄起饥渴的菊穴来。  
修长的指尖没入，温暖的穴肉就四面八方将他包围住，就像一只小嘴不断吮吸着。再略往前伸进，温热的肠液又缠住了他的手，简直是寸步难行。そらる想要继续向前，但被一双大手抓住了。  
他抬起头，まふまふ又眯起了眼看着他。眼眸中的欲火不言而喻。刚找出玩游戏用的食材，回头便看见恋人用猫咪舔菊花的方式，在那不亦乐乎地自慰。  
“そ·ら·る·さん~”他一把抱起恋人，将他放在饭桌上，自己又将食材一股脑地堆在旁边的桌子上。  
“那么，先从哪一个开始呢？”まふまふ笑了。  
眼睛突然被蒙上，そらる的世界惟剩下一片漆黑，全靠用双耳去聆听。调皮的恋人似乎拿起了什么东西，乳首倏地一凉，接着就被涂上了什么东西，两边都用这种磨人的手法玩弄之后，那稀薄的一层上就又被某种固体按压下来，蹭得乳首蠢蠢欲动。  
对方似乎还没有满足，顺着胸膛往下，在肚脐处也涂了一层，凉凉的，但そらる完全分辨不出那是什么。  
又是一阵窸窸窣窣的响声，下身一冰，那滑腻的东西又粘了上来，而且是在......那么羞耻的地方。  
そらる轻轻将腿合拢一点，大腿根蹭了蹭，丝滑柔韧的感觉让他愣了一愣，慢了半拍才反应过来。   
“这是....奶油？”他下意识地去摸，却被まふまふ按住了双手。“そらるさん要乖喔。”まふまふ将他的手按在自己的性器上，俯身在他耳边呢喃“来，摸摸这儿～”又在变花样地魅惑人。  
但手还是不由自主地动起来。因为看不见，所以顺着感觉去撸动，柔软的掌心不断摩挲着滚烫的柱身，白玉一般的腕子来回甩动，带着指尖的起伏，落到跳动着的青筋上，若有若无的地划过，牵连着まふまふ嘴角的笑意。  
男人毕竟还是了解男人。  
在平坦的小腹上旋转出几朵粉红色的裱花，宛若两三朵樱花悠然而落，衬得细腻的皮肤更加诱人。まふまふ又拿出几颗饱满的车厘子，暗红色的表面呈高贵优雅的色彩，与面前这有些淫荡的年上恋人，那是再相符不为过的了。  
そらる被车厘子弄得有些痒痒，想要侧过身来。まふまふ轻笑，拿出一根香蕉，修长的手指慢条斯理地将黄色的外皮慢慢扒下，露出内里白皙还透着清香的果肉。  
“啊~”まふまふ凑上前，将香蕉送到恋人的嘴旁，示意他张嘴。そらる不知他葫芦里卖的什么药，只得无奈地张开嘴。  
软硬适中的物体立刻抵住了他的上牙龈，牢牢地压迫着舌头，往喉咙深处挪了挪，然后又退出来，顶端来回玩弄着可怜的小舌头。  
そらる这才意识到对方在玩什么把戏，欲闭上嘴巴时又被まふまふ见缝插针，抵住了喉咙。他下意识地干呕，喉结上下滚动，想要把这物什推出去。他握着恋人性器的手下意识地紧缩。  
“好啦好啦，不玩你了。”まふまふ抽出香蕉，反手扔进了垃圾桶。“那么接下来，我就开动咯，そらるさん~”

>  
まふまふ用那骨节分明的白皙双手抚过身下人的一寸寸肌肤，像是羽毛拂过一般，与其说痒，更多的是快感，摸得让人浑身发红发烫。  
“我进去了哦。”是无法置喙的陈述句。他将自己滚烫的烙铁再一次缓缓嵌入对方的体内，被带起的肠液黏在上面，进入发出了“咕啾咕啾”的水声，令人面红耳赤，そらる拽住了对方的手臂，将自己像鸵鸟埋沙一样埋在对方身上，企图不面对这个羞耻的场景。  
察觉到了恋人的细微动作，まふまふ故意抓着对方的手向交合之处，透明黏腻的液体被沾在手上。  
再一次的进入更加的顺利自如，没过多久对方就已经习惯了物什的存在，就开始快速挺身抽插。  
随着一阵阵发麻的快感，そらる渐渐难以控制自我地一阵阵叫出了声，打死他或许都不会想象到自己能发出如此浪荡的声音。理智不敌欲望，他被激得生理泪水直往下掉，连声音中都染上了一丝哭腔，张大的嘴角滑落着津液。  
“啊......！啊不......不要了......呜......”快速的抽插让他失了神，放下所有身段大声地哭喊求饶，大口喘着粗气断断续续呜呜咽咽地吐出不成句的话语，津液牵扯出一缕缕银丝失控地从嘴角划落。  
“这就不行了吗……才刚刚开始哦？”まふまふ贴近年上的恋人，滚烫的酮体紧紧相靠，温热的呼吸拍打在彼此的身上。  
他给予对方一个安慰性的亲吻，一遍遍轻轻拍着对方的背，尽量缓慢地动着，次次顶到最为敏感的前列腺，身下人张着嘴却是什么也喊不出，像失声了一样，瞪大着泪眼朦胧的眼睛。  
“そらるさん，转过去可以吗？我想从背后抱住你。”恋人直白的话语让他面红耳赤，他滚烫的肌肤被抵上冰凉的大理石台子，巨大的温差激得人浑身有着一股异样的感觉。  
年下的恋人掐住卡死对方的腰，囊袋拍打臀部那响亮的啪啪声回荡在房间里，营造出一种淫靡的氛围。  
まふまふ把手向前伸，抚上了对方硬挺的分身，上下撸动抚慰着。前面突如其来的快感让そらる禁不住爽得夹了夹后庭，得到的是恋人更加热情的回应，前后快感的冲击让他几乎站都站不住，全靠台子支撑着早已瘫软的身体。  
在前后夹击下，そらる几乎是很快就要缴械投降了，然而坏心眼的恋人用指尖堵住了马眼，马上要喷薄而出的快感被硬生生堵了回去，整个人的身体都颤抖了起来，这被半吊在空中的感觉让他难受的快要抓狂。  
“我想............哈啊…………”断断续续的单词像挤牙膏一样说出了口，但他的尊严始终让他说不出那个字眼。  
“想要什么.............？”一肚子坏水的人眨了眨眼睛，修剪整齐的指甲刮骚着顶端，在莫大的刺激后又再一次马上堵上了那个小孔。“想要什么的话，要说出来哦？”  
“我想射............哈啊…………啊............”他丢盔弃甲自暴自弃地说出了自认无比丢人的话语。  
“那就满足你哦。”まふまふ吻了吻对方的颈侧，挪开了堵住的指尖，加快了撸动的速度，配合着后庭的抽插。  
浓稠的精液在硬物颤颤巍巍的情况之下被吐出，拍打在腹部和料理台子上，空气里弥漫着一股麝香味。  
“那么接下来，该满足我了哦？そらるさん～”

#  
「はあ？」そらる有些不满地皱起了眉毛，「また？」但因为仍沉浸在刚才的绝顶快感中，做什么都没有任何说服力。  
まふまふ眨巴眨巴水汪汪的大眼睛，水汽氤氲，还嘟起了嘴巴，活像一个和大人要糖吃的小孩子，如果无视下身那色气的挺胯的话。他将自己的“凶器”埋得深了一点，轻咬了一下そらる的耳垂，还不知道有意无意地吐了口气。  
还是拗不过可爱的ま三岁撒娇，即使知道下场会很惨，但老年人就是容易心软嘛。对着眼巴巴盯着的まふまふ，そらる点了点头。  
「yeah—！」まふまふ将そらる安安稳稳地放在料理台上，飞奔出去。「？？？」还没等そらる疑惑完，他又风一般地跑回来了，手中还多了一样东西。  
老年人そらる眯起好看的眼睛，仔仔细细地凝视了这件不明衣物很久很久，然后忍辱负重地闭上了眼睛。  
诡计得逞的まふまふ笑得花儿都开了，嘴角疯狂上扬的同时给装木头人的恋人套上这件特殊的围裙。  
「おい、まふまふ」快要溢出粉红泡泡的まふまふ突然被叫住了。「はい？」「从哪来的？」そらる有点面色不善，但依旧遮盖不住他的性感。  
年上的恋人穿着深蓝色的围裙，准确来讲，只是几根带子和镶了华丽蕾丝边的布。他特意将蝴蝶结打得松了点，只要动作大一些，就可以从中窥探到一二分春光，那挺立着的两朵茱萸。  
“围裙”很短，只到大腿根处，连アニメ中的“绝对领域”在这面前都逊色几分。而且，从肚脐往下延伸，基本上都是透明的了。会阴处和稚嫩的性器在白色蕾丝的映照下，遮遮掩掩呼之欲出，更激起了まふまふ的怜爱。  
「まふまふの何でも屋さん」刚说出口就被打了头。「好好说。」そらる伸出左脚，轻轻地踏在了まふまふ的肉棒上，细腻的掌心摩挲着柱身，被烫得缩了回去。  
细长的眸子暗光流转，粉嫩的大脚趾则移到马眼处，整齐的指甲扫刮着，蹭了蹭不断流出的透明黏液。  
看着恋人白皙的脚趾在自己的性器上来回作恶，まふまふ的眼神暗了几分，性器抖了几抖。  
「隔壁いすさん推荐的喔，说是Souくん用了都说好。还支持应援色定制呢。」他摸上そらる暴露在空气中的大腿，「比起这个，还是接下来的事情比较重要喔，そらるさん～」

>  
薄薄的几乎跟没有一样的纺织品覆盖在身上，深沉的颜色搭配上白皙的皮肤，还有星星点点的红印与半干涸的液体，显得格外色情。粗糙的纤维布料与柔嫩的肌肤摩擦得生疼，尤其是胸前两点，硬是被磨到肿大了一圈，但却又有快感腾然而生。  
或许是因为只露出了部分胴体的关系，使得そらる更加敏感与紧张，刚刚被侵犯过的后穴一张一翕地开合着。  
身后环抱着的人却不打一声招呼，突然之间不同于习惯一样闷声挺进，吓了他一大跳，对于异物侵入下意识的收缩让身后人闷哼了一声。  
“そらるさん的那里夹的我好紧。”性格恶劣的恋人在耳边故意低声呢喃着，还故意细细研磨着他的敏感点，而不是猛烈的进攻，这反倒激得他耳朵红的好似要滴血一样。  
“你......给我适可而止啊……哈啊……快点弄完......啊......早点休息啊……”そらる断断续续地表达着想要说的话语。  
“这可是你自己说的啊…………”まふまふ低垂着眼，一下子发狠掐住了对方的腰枝用力顶弄着，每次却又恰好撞在敏感点上，对方被操弄得一个音节都发不出来了，张着嘴大口喘气着，四溅的汁水濡湿了围裙的蕾丝花边，沿着大腿根部一路向下淌去。  
“そらるさん—————”年下的恋人忽然叫了他一声。  
“どう......はぁ、したの？”对方不语，只是将他掰向了面朝自己的方向，身下的动作愈发加快，直至巅峰......  
“现在过了12点了啊，”在清理完毕之后まふまふ看了眼手机。  
在そらる彻底睡过去之前，对方用着那双清澈的双眸盯着他，很郑重地开口：  
“お誕生日おめでとう，そらるさん。そして、愛してる。”  
然后他不知道从哪里掏出来了一个小盒子，里面是一对银色的对戒。  
他轻声笑了笑，暗暗低声骂着：“バカ。”看着对方慌慌张张的样子，挑了挑眉，“早くつけてくれよ。”  
素面的戒指被套在了应有的归属之处，充满着爱意的眼神撞在了一起，他们虔诚地亲吻了彼此。  
何须言语。  
爱本来就做不到不动声色。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些碎碎念  
星星：这是一篇拖了将近三个月的文，非常荣幸能和叶璟老师联文，希望大家会喜欢（！）。也祝老so生日快乐www。  
小D：联文说搞就搞，谁知会肾亏至今（bu），感谢星星老师不嫌弃我这个菜鸡呜呜呜，总之感谢大家阅读到这里！soso生日快乐！


End file.
